tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stellamusa101
---- I'll miss you...a lot. Since your cousin will do the editing, I'm gonna speak to her. ✰Daniella ~ Stars shine bright in front of my eyes✰ 06:57, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh Farhah! Why are you leaving? :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 14:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I know you did what is her real name? Everyone has one like Melanie Cyrus is actually Porcelain Black. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 16:29, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you check my fanon now? not the Jasmine one the other one I have given it some touch ups, can you grade it now? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 08:17, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Farhah! long time no see... This wiki needs a lot editing! and our theme is still on Christmas? and the wordmark? I don't see why you edit on Winx Club Fanon Wiki instead on this awesome one., anyways I was saying that could we edit the pages like Iris and Izora Blackstone? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:07, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, I thought you might have your own ideas for Izora, so that's why I don't edit it ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:27, January 6, 2014 (UTC) You have a nice taste Farhah, and when will you come around and complete the transcripts? There so many that are incomplete!! I am still on Trial but can't reach 1000 edits still at least I am 3rd on the leaderboard now. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:35, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... it is... lol Farhah! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't think none of those maybe pink? This wiki would look really pretty. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:44, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but we need a background, though we like that one we have now. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:55, January 6, 2014 (UTC) No, I said we meaning us at Fanon Fairies Wiki. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 11:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Farhah, May I say can we copy your standards page? Credit will be given. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:14, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much Farhah! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 13:59, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Farhah c: It's me, RoseOlaf from Fanpop! RoseOlaf (talk) 11:28, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm more of independent :3 RoseOlaf (talk) 11:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Can we use the halloween background of Teenage Dreams? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 09:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the quick reply! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 14:13, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello Farhah, I wanted to ask something, sorry for annoying you so many times! *Have you got Yahoo? If so, make one chatting is more easy then and I have Yahoo so we can chat! *How come another wiki is not allowed to put on another wiki's background? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 15:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 06:16, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Farhah, will you check my Fanon again please? I added more posts, Maybe I will get an A this time? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 15:57, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Farhah ^^ RoseOlaf (talk) 07:37, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what to do on that wiki, Do you think I should just give it up? I think I will just give it to June! I am really useless at wikis, guess what? probably good news for all of you, I am leaving wikia just like Roxanna, You have got to admit, I am useless none of my wikis are good. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 07:47, January 14, 2014 (UTC) My next message is in the screenshot. One thing more do you have any websites I can download Paint Tool Sai 4rm^^? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 09:33, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 09:43, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Farhah, So as I don't edit the character or episode etc pages.. Can you create your own Fanon TV show like The Gems? I mean I can edit that and can reach at least 900 edits! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 12:41, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Can you make a pretty signature =)? It has the winter symbol (❄) and has some words..that maybe describe me :P And in a few days my username will be changed to VioletGlitter. RoseOlaf (talk) 09:33, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I ♥ it. How was your day? :) 14:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Aww. Well that was yesterday. How was your day, today, I mean January 16? Lol. 10:29, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Yay! Another Muslim =) Well for mine..I just found out an old friend of mine died =( Anyways, what do you think of the new EAH webisodes :3? 10:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) It’s night time and I don’t sleep. I sleep during the afternoons after my lunch :P ❄ Rose Friendship is not a big thing. It’s a million little things ❄ 01:39, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, my friend's father owns a website and needs some CSS codes; mind lending us some? ❄ Rose Friendship is not a big thing. It’s a million little things ❄ 07:33, January 18, 2014 (UTC) The last sentence made my day :) *brofists* Well, of course..some people just can't stop copying without permit. I'm glad you now ask permit before copying something c: I think it's better if you tell this to one of the Wikia Staff; they're usually great at handling these--or you could just be Miley Cyrus, ignore the copycats (Miley ignores the haters) and move on :) ❄ Rose Friendship is not a big thing. It’s a million little things ❄ 15:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Frenemies? I thought you two weren't friends at all. You and Cordelia seem to have a friendship which is more like the Cade or Sat friendship :P! But really, if she's ignoring your message--why would she still be your friend? You guys have to talk this on chat or something. Cordelia would never betray you, no matter how much she copies you, she still showed you some respect. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Think about your senpai. ❄ Rose Friendship is not a big thing. It’s a million little things ❄ 15:34, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. By the way, why did that BloomRocks! blocked you infinitely on that wiki? Besides, removing content from pages are usually blocked for just two weeks e.e Clearly, when she said she has already "mastered" codes by herself, what a lie it was! =]] ❄ Rose Friendship is not a big thing. It’s a million little things ❄ 03:57, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! I live in L.A. and #The Killer Tuna Jump is airing right now!! Well it actually aired an hour ago but finally aired here XD Yeah, I don't think she's Muslim. What a fraud it was! And thanks for the compliment lol. And duuuuude, thanks for uploading videos on TWC spot @ Fanpop using my account =]] You made momma get a medal! ❄ Rose Friendship is not a big thing. It’s a million little things ❄ 04:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I know I wanna be your friend too!! but, then doesn't matter, but still you removed my transcript as well! I worked so hard on that! I will use celebrities, it doesn't matter. I wish I could make fairies! like you did in yours! Farhah, did you really make those fairies on The Gems? Do you know any youtube tutorials? and again I will remove them. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 05:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Agreed 100%!! Everything is downhill now :c Btw, why does this wiki still have snow effects when Christmas is over? =.= ❄ Rose Friendship is not a big thing. It’s a million little things ❄ 11:10, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I can't say how much it cheered me up :=]]! I wanna be your best friend forever too!! I understand I changed my templates, Can you link me to the program you downloaded? I wanna download it too. I promise not to copy anymore, Can you keep an eye on me? You are really the best friend in the whole wide world, When I read the sentence, that you don't wanna be my friend anymore, I went do sad!! but the next cheered me up!! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 13:36, January 19, 2014 (UTC) And I revealed me real name. Check my profile. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 13:41, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat :3! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 13:47, January 19, 2014 (UTC) My sleeping time's soon :P and sorry for all the commotion I caused, I got have gotten into serious trouble if I kept continuing. ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 13:53, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I can't believe I am still in your friends list! after all I did, you still wanna be my friend? So sweet of you!! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 13:56, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I did get a bit hurt when you said I wasn't a muslim! but I don't mind as long as it's my BFF saying it :=]] I am starting on my fairy, Shall I upload it after making? btw keep on making tutorials for me, it helped me alot! and can you make me a signature like yours? I love it <3 ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 14:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Farhah! I made my own fairy, finally! She is not really good or just good, but if was my first time, I think everything went fine, but I can't draw the hair, no matter how much I try it! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 15:30, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Farhah! I am creating another but, I don't know how to do her hair.I wanted to ask if you could make a hair tutorial? :D! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Can you do me some fairies? Do one kind of like gothic and do some normal, can you do it? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey Farhah! See this when I saw it, it freaked me out maybe you will too? People say there is a true story beind Phineas And Ferb !!! Check here it's kind of scary: --> Click me! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:57, January 20, 2014 (UTC) http://us11.chatzy.com/88293014867114 ❄ Rose Friendship is not a big thing. It’s a million little things ❄ 10:33, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Winx Wiki users lie anyway, I don't like P&F much anyway, but I sort of like it! Maybe Brittney didn't know? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 11:19, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Let them say whatever they want, especially Rose gosh have you ever had an argument with her? She is proper annoying >.< ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 15:03, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I thought you would like it, and anyways, the staff declined, we have too many stubs, Hey! My friend and I are writing a story called Un expectable Moments, she said that she wanted to get published on the internet, so is it okay if I do it here? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:37, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I thought you might delete it :P! Anyways, Chatzy? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:47, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Can you tell me how you made this? Doesn't look Pizap made! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 12:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Cool background! and Victoria's jacket simply matches it :P! I haven't! The wiki's I just created aren't about fairies that battle and have magic powers! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 09:04, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Farah.... what do you mean? THE END OF THE WORLD? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:35, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Let's stop fighting and be good friends again! I hope you forgive me for all the bad things I did to you! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 11:24, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Ask Allah for forgiveness not me :) ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. Farhah, please complete the transcipts! The titles look so cool, alright alright at least complete 5 or 4, You have just left it after FairyNapped!. That is really very less! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 12:48, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Farhah :) I hope you don't mind me joining this wiki and what is this wiki about... It seems like a mixture of Winx Club, and... Legend of Korra, and.. Victorious :P? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 14:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh, nevermind :) I found out what this wiki's about. Ooh, I bet you're a fan of Frozen! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 14:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hai!I go to a technology class --RubyLoveBloom (talk) 14:42, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I know. But whose series is TGAMA and TD? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:18, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I LOVE Elsa and Olaf <3!! Elsa's just so beautiful and interesting, same with her powers :) Olaf is cute and funny! I think there is almost NOTHING that I don't like about Frozen (except that I think Elsa sounds too old to be 21 years old) :D!! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Elsa, you need to edit more here. [[User:BloomRocks!|'♥ BloomRocks!']] - [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'Allah will help him who moves in the way of Allah.']] 11:37, January 31, 2014 (UTC)